


欲（络芸）

by yinshangmoxie



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 络芸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinshangmoxie/pseuds/yinshangmoxie
Summary: 身体上的欲望和心理上的欲望，是同一种东西吗？
Relationships: 蒋芸/徐子轩
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	欲（络芸）

舌尖不停勾缠着对方的软舌，抚摸着发烫的脸颊，无法排遣的情热在全身上下燃烧。

胸口里饱胀的血液冲刷着血管，心跳的速度加速，热与难耐纠缠在一起，燃烧着空虚，难以满足。

仅仅只是一个吻，徐子轩不明白身体里的化学反应对蒋芸为什么如此敏感，是多巴胺的影响吗？

“允芸，抱紧我”

没有被触碰的皮肤嘶吼着寂寞，徐子轩渴望这个安稳的拥抱很久很久，躁动的心跳透过紧贴的胸口传递，被对方接收。

“心跳好快。”蒋芸紧紧抱着徐子轩，紧贴的体温不断攀升，透过身体震动耳膜的心跳声透着难以抒解的苦闷。

主动将唇贴上蒋芸的软唇，小心翼翼地含着贴着，伸出舌尖勾勒软唇，媚眼如丝，心里却是少女情思，纯粹炽热。

太热了，周围的空气就像覆盖在身体表面的一层热气，吹也吹不散，热在累积。

两人身上盖着薄被，蒋芸热到直接掀了被子，丢去床下，是否弄脏她无暇顾及。

徐子轩身上火烫，已经一片热出来的红色，蒋芸的手温度低一些，摸到哪里便舒服到哪里，徐子轩甚至想每天都让蒋芸这样摸她摸上半个小时。

温度染上了蒋芸的手，自觉身体也在发烫，蒋芸顺着徐子轩胸腹中间一路向下，覆上某个早就因为情动而泛滥成灾的泉眼。

“嗯~”徐子轩抬起臀部主动去蹭蒋芸的手，坦诚她的心，不要再等，她早就做好准备了。

指尖顶着某个隐秘的顶端，湿滑的液体润泽指尖，蒋芸观察着徐子轩脸上的红晕，耳朵里被热切的呻吟填满，徐子轩颤抖着配合她的动作，扭动腰胯。

持续地顶着同一个地方摩擦，徐子轩的呻吟越发难耐，下面的小嘴流出来了好多水，顺着腿润湿了床单。

快乐在体内不停累积，很快到达高潮，腹部收紧痉挛颤抖，蒋芸的指尖滑进一节，不停收缩蠕动的软肉推挤指节，挤出透明的粘液润滑指尖。

“你好烫。”

腔内灼热的温度熨烫指尖，蒋芸将指尖退出来轻轻戳刺，只在入口徘徊进出，勾出许多润滑的体液。

徐子轩抬手勾住蒋芸的脖颈，与她接吻，屈起膝盖打开，更方便手指进出，甬道里酸胀的软肉留不住浅浅进出的手指，虚空的扩张，痒意侵蚀。

探手下去抓住蒋芸的手掌，将指节全部送入体内，中指纤细灵活，暂时堵上了汹涌的欲望，但是徐子轩显然没有得到满足，不得其法的摆动腰肢试探自己的敏感点。

“要我帮忙吗？”

蒋芸勾起埋在甬道里的中指，顶住粗糙的上壁，观察徐子轩的反应，在内壁里找一块特别敏感的地方。

有些难找，徐子轩茫然不知所措地望着蒋芸，体液还在源源不断的涌出，手指在体内试探的感觉并不怎么样，软肉止不住的酸胀发痒，渴望摩擦爱抚。

“允芸你多动一动~”

加了一根无名指一并顶入，甬道热情的吞吐着，拇指扣上小豆豆，在探进甬道的时候揉动外面的敏感，徐子轩十分配合的扭动身体。

内里不是非常敏感，好在徐子轩十分配合，积极的指导蒋芸寻找最敏感的一点，终于又去一次，巨大的快感让身体释放，快意和舒畅满足了身体的欲望。

徐子轩软糯的眼神看着蒋芸，勾勾缠缠，润湿的发丝粘在额头上，看起来十分柔弱。

“你出了好多汗”

徐子轩勾着蒋芸的脖子，让她躺下来，爬上蒋芸的胸口与她缠绵地亲吻，抛开一切欲望，只是单纯的表达爱意，于是这个吻并不激烈，缠绵而温柔。

蒋芸抽出湿漉漉的右手，中指和无名指被体液浸湿的发皱，只好用前臂揽住徐子轩探过来的上身，推去左手拦腰抱住，让她舒服的压在身上。

“去洗个澡吗？”

结束了漫长的亲吻，徐子轩趴在蒋芸身上不下来，蒋芸推开这只小懒猪，准备起身去浴室洗澡，坐在床边回头问徐子轩。

“想~”

懒猪光着屁股趴在床上，嘴里说着想，身体倒是很诚实的一动也不动。

灵动的眸子这里转转，那里转转，怎么也离不开蒋芸的身体，长发散下披在肩上，衬得肩头肌肤雪白，乌发柔顺，后背的线条柔韧有力，肩胛骨精致的恍若蝶翼。

站起身，玲珑腰线和圆润的臀线勾勒出完美弧线，长腿笔直匀称，比例协调。

徐子轩见过许多女人，但是没有一个能美成蒋芸这样，一并夺走她的呼吸和心跳。

浴室门关上了，有水声哗啦啦的响起。

懒猪起床换掉被折腾的一塌糊涂的床单被套，丢去洗衣机里，捡起散落的衣服一并放进去，加了两勺洗衣粉。

洗衣机开始运转，徐子轩突然想起来蒋芸进去浴室的时候没带睡衣和浴巾。

“允芸你要睡衣吗？”

水声太大，似乎盖过了徐子轩的声音。

坏心的小崽子把浴巾和睡衣一并放在外面，赤条条的闯进浴室里，关上门。

“一起洗啊~”


End file.
